Frieza Race
The Frieza Race (uncannonically known as "Arcosian") is a race you can choose at the start of the game. This race is the only one that can not customize their width or height (This race can change their hair color in the character creation menu, but using the stylist has no effect). The race is ki focused, and thus their transformations tend to be Ki damage and Speed based. This race can get boosts from Korin and Guru (note that these boosts are one time and therefore cannot be received again after prestiging). Frieza race's god transformations replace each other, meaning once unlocking a new god transformation, they can't go back to another one. This also has the perk of having instant god transformations, rather than having to charge. However, you get stuck in place for 0.5 of a second. Total Stats at Max Level (500) Base: 2250 Perfect Golden: 3650 Transformations Physical Forms and its Variations |-|Second Form= Unlocked at level 50 for $5,000. Press G to transform. Notes * Moderate Ki drain. * Increases the player size. |-|Third Form= Unlocked at Level 100 for $10,000. Hold X for 0.5 seconds then Press G to transform. Notes * Moderate Ki drain (Like Second Form). * Increases the player size (Like Second Form). |-|Final Form= Unlocked at Level 150 for $15,000. Hold X for 2 seconds then press G to transform. Notes * Minimal - Moderate Ki Drain. * This transformation doesn't change the player size, like the other previous forms. * A large amount of Ki. Golden Forms |-|Golden Form= Unlocked at Level 270 for $50,000. Press H to transform. Notes * High Ki Drain. * Appearance like Final Form, but golden. * A large amount of Ki. |-|Perfect Golden Form= Unlocked at level 350 for $100,000. Replaces Golden Form. Notes * Minimal ki drain. * Vast amount of Ki (2nd only to Awakened Namek). * Appearance is like Golden Form but has a golden visor and brighter colors. * Used to be called "Perfected Golden From". Prestige Forms Cooler Form/5th Form Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 175, it is bought for $25,000. Replaces Final Form.Charge for 2 seconds and then press G to transform. * Minimal-Moderate Ki drain. * Vast storage of Ki, comparable to Perfect Golden form. * Body Size Increase upon transformation. * This isn't the Metal Cooler form, it's Cooler's 5th form, also known as Cooler's Final Form. Trivia * Frieza race members gain +1 to all stats every 2 levels. * An unprestiged level 500 Frieza/Acrosian base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2252 points. Added on-top of Perfect Golden +250 in all areas except for speed which is +300 and ki damage which is +350 makes it 3652. * Frieza race members can equip in-game torso attire over their Final, Fifth and Golden forms by equipping the desired outfit while transformed. * Frieza/Arcosian is the only race not to have a prestige form that replaces their second god form. * Even though Friezas can vary in size in the anime (as evidenced by Cooler being taller than Frieza), in the game they cannot. * Frieza race has a special hidden increase in ki max and ki damage stats in their god forms. * The in game clothing item that corresponds to the Frieza race's first form is labeled "Arcosian", due to the popular belief that the Arcosian race is the same as the Frieza race , though never canonically confirmed. Gallery 2ndform.png|Second Form. 3rdform.png|Third Form. Finalform.png|Final Form. Golden.png|Golden Form. Truegolden.png|Perfect Golden Form. CoolerForm.png|Cooler Form/5th Form RobloxScreenShot20181106_041753398.png|A side/top view of a Third Form, showing the enlarged head and longer tail. Category:Races